


A Bonding Moment

by Inuy21



Series: Voltron Legendary Defender [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: This is just a little drabble/scene of Keith “cradling Lance in his arms” and “having a bonding moment”.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MajinNeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajinNeda/gifts).



> Because my friend gets me into stuff when I'm already far behind on all my other writing. But that's why I love her!

Keith stormed down the castle halls by Allura’s side, both worried about their teammates and friends that had been trapped inside with the Galra Commander. They hadn’t run into any of Sendak’s reinforcements, which had Keith relieved yet on edge on what they would find when they reached the central bridge. There was also the problem of Lance and Shiro. While they had been in contact with Pidge throughout the lockdown, there had been no word on how the two captured paladins were faring. 

When they finally reached the bridge, the scene he and Allura stumbled upon was not exactly to their advantage. In the few seconds he had to scan the area, Keith took in a handcuffed Shiro kneeling beside Lance—who was still passed out. If that wasn’t bad enough the Galra Commander held Pidge in his metal grasp and without even thinking Keith pulled his bayard out. The sword formed instantly but before he could attack Sendak turned, Pidge still held in a crushing grip, stopping the red paladin from advancing. 

Plans started forming in his head, but before he could decide on the best route a blast came from behind causing the Commander to drop Pidge and loose his balance. From there the fight only lasted seconds until they had Sendak captured. A breath a relief escaped as the Galra Commander remained trapped and Keith was finally able to check on his teammates. Pidge was cutting Shiro free as Keith approached Lance. He offered a hand to the blue paladin but when he saw the injuries and the heavy breathing, Keith knelt and helped Lance sit up. 

“Lance, are you okay?” The red paladin was genuinely concerned for his rival as the hand holding his was weak and shaky. 

“We did it.” Lance’s voice was rougher and a bit fainter than usual. “We are a good team.” 

A lopsided grin pulled at Lance’s lips as he looked at Keith. The red paladin remained concerned for a few more seconds before reciprocating with a smile. It was nice, this moment of comradery. Keith had never wanted to be a rival--though he had to admit that arguing with Lance wasn’t all bad. Sure it had been a bit annoying at first, how Lance had just assumed they were competitors—at what Keith had never really been sure on. All he knew was that the blue paladin seemed to think it started at the Garrison. 

The hand still placed atop his suddenly went limp. Keith immediately tightened his grip and reached out with his free hand to catch Lance’s falling body. It was a little awkward, trying to keep the other man separate but upright. 

“Lance?” Keith lightly shook the other paladin’s shoulder but received no response. 

As Lance’s limp body continued to slump, Keith wrapped an arm around the other man’s back and pulled him into a hug so he could hopefully get into a standing position. 

“You need some help, Keith?” Shiro asked. 

Their leader looked just as worn out and beat up as Lance. “I can handle it, Shiro,” Keith responded lightly as he slung one of Lance’s arms around his neck. 

Standing with an unconscious body was a little more difficult than he had anticipated, but Keith finally managed to get them both up. Within seconds he dropped Lance’s hand and swept the now freed arm under the blue paladin’s legs. Heat flared over his cheeks as the man in his arms sighed and a bronzed cheek rested on his shoulder. He looked down to find Lance’s eyes still closed, though the lids fluttered as if he might wake up at any moment. 

When he looked back up all eyes were on him. He swallowed, a bit nervous. “I should get him to the healing pod,” he spoke aloud, as if everyone needed such obvious information. He adjusted Lance’s prone body and marched out of the room.


End file.
